memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Shakedown Cruise/Act Five
The away team is being held at gunpoint by a scientist as their shocked by this, Commander Martin walks towards him. Cmdr. Martin: Whoa, whoa, calm down Lieutenant you're making a big mistake. Derek looks at him. Derek: Put down your weapons now Commander. Wesley leans over to the Commander. Lt. Crusher: Commander that's a Dominion pistol they've got no stun setting. Doctor Aronov walks over to him. Dr. Aronov: Derek what are you doing?. He looks at the doctor. Derek: Doctor the Dominion will like having this in their hands they'll be able to prep for an attack on the Federation, and they'll rule the Alpha Quadrant, Ashton to Dominion vessel sending coordinates for the device to you now. Cut to: Ext. Space (Epsilon II orbit) A Dominion battle cruiser emerges from warp. Int. Main bridge Ensign Kaye turns to Captain Taylor. Ens. Kaye: Captain a Dominion battle cruiser just dropped out of warp. Captain Taylor turns to the relief tactical officer. Capt. Taylor: RED ALERT, SHIELDS UP! The light dimmed and klaxon blares. Capt. Taylor: Helena to away team, we've got company one Dominion battle cruiser, Commander Martin respond please?. Int. Research building The away team are at gun point still. Derek: Respond to your commanding officer Commander. Martin tapped his combadge. Cmdr. Martin: Uh, Helena the Dominion battle cruiser is here for uh to sign a peace treaty they won't be here long. Then Wesley stunned him and removed the weapon from him. Cmdr. Martin: Away team to Helena the Dominion aren't here for a treaty signing they're here to take the device, we need to get this back up to the ship. Cut to: Main bridge (Red alert) Captain Taylor is standing next to Ensign Kaye at the conn. Capt. Taylor: Dominion vessel this is Marcia Taylor Captain of the Federation starship USS Helena you're in Federation world airspace retreat now or face the wrath of this vessel. Kaye looks at her console. Ens. Kaye: Their taking up an attack posture. Taylor walks back to the chairs. Capt. Taylor: Ensign Peterson standby phasers and photon torpedoes. The officer inputs commands into the console. Ext. Space The Dominion battle cruiser fires it's torpdoes and strike the port side of the Helena's hull. Int. Main bridge (Red alert) huge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling as fires erupt. Capt. Taylor: Kaye evasive pattern Picard Theta, Ensign return fire. Both officers comply with their orders. Ext. Space The Helena fires a volley of photon torpedoes at the battle cruiser hitting it's outer hull causing explosions along the hull but the Helena is struck on the ventral section of the hull. Int. Main bridge (Red alert) (BOOM!!) An officer is flung from the MSD as coolant spews from it. Ens. Kaye: I'm losing lateral thrusters. Cut to: Int. Research building Meanwhile on the surface a squadron of Jem'hadar soldiers, are having a fire fight with the away team, as Lieutenant Crusher comes up with a plan. Lt. Crusher: I think I saw a hanger bay on our way to the lab we can use one of them to get to the ship. Martin looks at him. Cmdr. Martin: Mr. Crusher your a genius I'll laydown cover fire take the others to the hanger bay. He nods at him, Commander Martin fires his phaser at the soldiers as their crossing to the otherside Doctor Lee is struck by a Dominion energy blot and falls down as Doctor Langford grabs her and drags her to the otherside as Commander Martin fires his phaser at the soldiers as he's firing at them taking five of the down and he rejoins the team as they carry Doctor Lee to the runabout and both Martin and Crusher gets to the chairs and inputs commands into the console. The runabout flies out of the hanger and heads to the Challenger and a Dominion destroyer fighting each other. Int. Runabout cockpit Cmdr. Martin: Martin to Helena we're coming in hot, have a medical team standby as well we've got wounded. Capt. Taylor (oc): We've got them prepped Commander. Ext. Space The runabout lands in the shuttlebay as the bay doors closed. Int. Shuttlebay. A medical team runs into the runabout and gets Doctor Lee to sickbay to stop the severe bleeding from the weapon blot of the Dominion weapon, as Commander Martin, Ensign Sito and Lieutenant Crusher head for the turbolift to head to the bridge. Dr. Langford: Let's get her to sickbay now!. Int. Main bridge (Red alert) The turbolift doors open Commander Martin, Ensign Sito, and Lieutenant Crusher walk out of the turbolift. Lt. Crusher: Shields are having 0 effect on their weapons, power severed in forward phaser banks attempting to bypass controls aren't responding, we're being hailed by the Dominion vessel Captain. Ensign Sito goes to her console. Ens. Sito: Hull breaches on decks 9-12 force fields are in place and holding. Taylor looks at the viewer. Capt. Taylor: Open a channel. The viewer shows the bridge of the Dominion battle cruiser. Capt. Taylor: You're the woman who Commander Sisko met. The Vorta responds. Elias (viewer): You're a Federation starship captain by the name of Captain Marica Taylor, surrender the device now or be destroyed. Captain Taylor looks at the viewer. Capt. Taylor: We've got the device, you can risk destroying this ship without getting it first. Elias thinks about it. Elias (on viewer): You've got 15 seconds to surrender the device or I will give the order. Channel closed. Capt. Taylor: All right Commander you win, we'll send over the time device to you via remote shuttle since you damaged our transporter systems. Elias appears on the viewer. Elias (on viewer): Very good Captain, hold your fire we'll await the device. The channel closes as Commander Martin is confused and follows Taylor into the turbolift. Int. Turbolift Capt. Taylor: Deck 10, shuttlebay. Martin looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: Are you gonna tell me why we're giving them the device?. She looks at her. Capt. Taylor: I've got a plan Commander. The lift stops and they walk out of the lift and heads to the shuttlebay. Int. Shuttlebay Their in the shuttlebay getting something to attach the seed to the barrel of the device and he looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: Let's hope this works or we'll be space dust. She turns to him. Capt. Taylor: Yeah let's hope. John puts the device into the shuttlepod and launches the shuttle. cut to: Int. Main bridge (Red alert) They walked back onto the bridge and Lieutenant Crusher goes back to the tactical console station as Captain Taylor looks at the viewer. Capt. Taylor: Sito hail the battle cruiser. She inputs commands into the console. Erias (on viewer): Send us the activation code now Captain or we'll destroy your ship. Taylor is handed a padd. Capt. Taylor: The activation code is six, alpha, nine, three, seven, alpha, three, zero, zero. Happy Arbor Day. Erisa is confused by what she said. On board the Dominion battle cruiser the tree grows and punches a hole through the ship and destroys it as Eris activates her emergency transporter device and beams to a Jem'Hadar fighter and the fighter leaps into warp. Cut to: Int. Main bridge (Red alert) The bridge crew celebrate as Sito is a bit confused. Ens. Sito: What's Arbor Day?. Martin looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: It's the holiday where you plant the trees, my mother and father celebrate it a lot it's a sort of family thing that we do back on Earth. Ext. Space Meanwhile at Deep Space 9 the Helena is docked at the station. Int. Captain's ready room Captain Taylor looks at ship repair status and other reports when the doors chimed she looks at them. Capt. Taylor: Come. The doors open and Commander Martin walks into the room holding a padd. Cmdr. Martin: We've got three teams working on repairing the damage we sustained by the Dominion battle crusier. She looks at the padd. Capt. Taylor: Make sure she hurries we've got our new orders, I've been in contact with Starfleet Commander Admiral Hayes wants us to head to sector 321, apparently the Romulans are stirring up trouble and they want the Helena there to be the flag of truce seeing how the USS Enterprise-D was destroyed at Veridian III. He looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: What should I tell the crew, some are wanting shore leave to rest up after the mission we just had?. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Tell them that shore leave will come at a later time just not today, if that's all Commander your dismissed. He nods at her. Int. Main bridge The crew are at their stations. Ltjg. Crusher: Shields, and weapons are ready Captain. Ensign Kaye chimes in. Ens. Kaye: Warp and impulse engines are ready as well thrusters are ready for departure Captain. Sito chimes in as well. Ens. Sito: Main sensor array is at full power, ops has cleared us for departure Captain. Captain Taylor walks out of the turbolift and sits in her Captain's chair as she looks at Commander Martin and Lieutenant Commander Williams. Capt. Taylor: Let's get this mission started, Ensign Kaye take us out and then jump to warp 8, let's see what's out there. Commander Martin sits in his chair as he smiles at her and works on the middle computer. Ensign Kaye smiles at her friend and then turns to her console and inputs commands into it. Ens. Kaye: Aye, Captain. Ext. Space The Helena leaves Deep Space 9 and then cranks up her nacelles and then leaps into warp. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending credits)